


【parksborn】想让我去阿尔法执行任务我可去您妈的吧

by hahahaydn



Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: ABO, M/M, 星际特工AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaydn/pseuds/hahahaydn
Summary: 满城alpha的城市混进一个Omega之后全城暴动“你这么香香的呀。”“emmmm。。。我以前也是香香的呀？”





	1. Chapter 1

对没错又是我，  
不然你以为阿尔法城里除了alpha还有什么，  
向极力伪装成alpha多年的韦勒瑞恩少校致歉。您的好日子终于到头了。

接到任务后洛瑞琳飙着飞船先到了阿尔法城中转，在船上她看着窗外远处灯火通明的繁华城市一边提速，一边说：“怎么样回家的感觉还不错吗？”  
“。。。。emmmm”陷在椅子里的韦勒瑞恩含糊地回应。  
“也许我知道你在想什么，”洛瑞琳扬了扬眉毛说：“好不容易回来一趟，谁会愿意到一个全是alpha的城市里乖乖地待着，我想我们可以在中转的时候去阿尔法西边的小镇去看看，能不能找到一些香喷喷的小姑娘。”  
“哇啊，我们的确有默契。”韦勒瑞恩转过头看着身边眉目英气的女特工笑着说：“要是你是一个Omega的话，我或许会追你。”  
洛瑞琳偏了偏脑袋，脏金色的头发垂到肩头的另一边。  
“要是beta也好啊——”他扬起脖颈感叹，颈部的曲线柔和：“像你这么可爱的小姑娘怎么会是一个alpha呢？”  
“嘿，为什么不行，你喜欢可爱的小姑娘，我也喜欢。”洛瑞琳操纵着各种器械：“准备降落，我们回家了。”

阿尔法城繁华，绚丽，五彩缤纷，有近千种文明和种族，但这些都不能作为让韦勒瑞恩喜欢这里的借口，洛瑞琳也不喜欢，一个只有alpha的城市，就像只有男生的同学聚会，连开污腔都没有人娇羞地低头，全是大老爷们在那里傻子似的哈哈哈哈。最让韦勒瑞恩不明所以的是那种粉红色的圆滚滚的，穿着背带裤只会“达，达，达”的东西也会是alpha，虽然见到他的母亲之后觉得也不是没有道理。

没有天理。  
大街上全是侵略性地浓烈的味道，刺激着鼻粘膜，洛瑞琳和韦勒瑞恩穿过千奇百怪的街道，经过那些千奇百怪的物种，悄悄地偷渡到离阿尔法有段距离的一个小镇。那里人口少，流动量大，beta居多有时候会有经过的Omega，比起全是alpha的阿尔法城这里算是一个不错的娱乐地点。  
两个特工走在小镇的街头他们的运气不错，街头人不算太少，甚至有几个处在情期的Omega游客，尽管她们的气味并不是太好闻。洛瑞琳散发烟草气味的信息素，像走秀一样经过街道，很快就有人过去搭讪。那些浓妆艳抹还未被标记的异星人把洛瑞琳围进圈里。女特工发出的上等的优质气味在这里更容易让人上瘾。  
洛瑞琳正被人包围着离开韦勒瑞恩的视线，韦勒瑞恩为她的战绩敬礼祝贺。他独自走在街上，散发出来的味道逐渐变淡，但那种摩根船长黑朗姆酒的气味还是吸引过来了几个人，只是被小少校拒绝了，他一直往前走，直到街上几乎没有人来往，环顾周遭，周围街区的楼房的灯都暗着，只有街角的货店灯火通明。  
小特工警惕地打量附近，然后走进了那家货店。里面烟雾缭绕，一股奇异的味道从里面冲出来，韦勒瑞恩眯起眼睛，走向柜台。柜台后面坐着一个金色大波浪的女人，她把脚搁在台面上，两只高跟鞋的颜色不一，毛线袜尽是窟窿。她吸食着一根长管里的东西，长管联通的胶皮管通向柜台后面，似乎就似乎满屋烟雾的始作俑者。  
女人看到了韦勒瑞恩把烟管递过去，被拒绝。她直起身子站起来，比少校要高出很多，翘起的鼻尖在他脖颈周围闻着，韦勒瑞恩往后退了一步，眼睛死死盯进对方死灰一样的双眼里，不自然地吞咽着口水。  
“嗯，很香甜。”她咧开嘴角，晕开的口红，鲜亮的颜色刺痛少校的眼睛：“大概是情期要到了。”女人撩拨头发故意散发出大麻气味的alpha信息素。更加压制了韦勒瑞恩的气味。  
“给我注射。”感觉似乎有些异样的小特工咬牙切齿地说。而许是因为屋内的烟雾，或许是因为别的，他的眼睛里腾起了一层水雾。他可不想去想那该死的“别的”原因。  
女人在韦勒瑞恩的小臂上注射了两管液体，实在不好说是什么颜色的，因为它们已经在过去的十分钟里变换了五次颜色。  
“好了，近期不要碰水。不要饮酒，不要干任何影响抑制剂药效的事情，虽然我也不知道怎么做会影响药效。”她回到柜台后面，拾起了烟管说。韦勒瑞恩活动手臂，胀痛感在逐渐消失，朗姆酒的气味也在逐渐浓郁。  
“我一直想问，为什么是酒的味道。”小特工搓揉着注射过的那只手臂说。“我不知道，为什么我是大麻的味道，尽管我很喜欢。”她眨眨眼睛：“我还闻到过更霸道的味道，勃朗宁手枪里弹道的气味。出自我的一个朋友，味道来自四百多年前的兵器。”  
韦勒瑞恩活动身体上其他部分的关节，然后问她：“这次要付多少钱？”  
女人去拿账本但是突然停住了，她重新走出柜台，略带俯身地去拨弄韦勒瑞恩耳边的头发，白得发青的手解开他领口的扣子，然后凑得很近地，在他脸颊边说：“让我闻一下你原来的，Omega的气味。”  
此话一出像是平地惊雷，韦勒瑞恩立即往后缩去，脸色莫名其妙地变红，耳尖隐隐地发烫。  
“不行！！”  
“那让我标记一下？”  
“更加不行！！！！”

当洛瑞琳和韦勒瑞恩在偷渡船上回合的时候，小特工看到自己的女搭档衣服上留了好些个颜色不一的唇印。“看来你满载而归？”韦勒瑞恩说道。“我没有做任何事。”洛瑞琳摊手表示青白：“她们的气味很奇怪，即使有一些到了情期，不太礼貌地说，有点劣质。不过我走前还是给她们找了当地的一个beta，不知道她们玩得怎么样。”  
“像国产香烟和低档酒水的味道？”小特工说。  
“差不多，你呢?”洛瑞琳把头发扎起来：“哇啊，看上去似乎有点收获。”她注视着对方敞开的衣领说。  
“不，没有。”韦勒瑞恩用力地拉回衣服说。  
“怪不得阿尔法城里的alpha不愿意过来，今天我算是知道了。根本没有香喷喷的小姑娘。”洛瑞琳失望地走进船舱。

回到阿尔法之后他们接了任务，要前往某一个星球帮他们打击流窜犯。洛瑞琳坐到驾驶舱上，张开双臂系上安全带，导出地图前往星球。注射之后的韦勒瑞恩感觉毫无后患之忧，看了看手边的备忘录，想了想决定还是不去看它。  
航行飞行了几天结束后，再一片平坦的地面上降落，交接任务的部队在航道前等着。对方军官指派了几个一等兵支援特工小队，还有一个有特殊头衔的士兵，至于是什么头衔洛瑞琳和韦勒瑞恩都没有在听，只知道那个有着棕色乱发，看上去单纯的士兵叫彼得帕克，来自某一个历史悠久的星球，在这里服役，原先是一个医疗兵，后在一次战场上救了近百号士兵由此出名。  
但其实韦勒瑞恩并不是那么看好他，毕竟一向傲慢倔强的小少校连彼得的头衔都没耐心记住，并且看到他纯真忠厚的样子，甚至怀疑他是否真的能上前线舍得杀敌。  
任务开始前，他们随机更改了其中的一些细节，分配队员然后潜进基地。基地里白色的单调墙面看上去很枯燥，而更让小特工觉得枯燥的是，彼得帕克与他同行，因为对方将军给的建议是彼得有超佳的侦查能力和观察地形的能力，应变能力出乎意料。  
而之后的事情证明应变能力真的贼鸡儿出乎意料。  
他们悄声地走在敌方军营的过道里，韦勒瑞恩控制身形，避开监控范围，彼得跟在他的后面，小特工往后看的时候总是挑刺。  
“我不是让你降低身形了吗！！”他轻声但暴躁地冲后面的人说道。  
“我的确降低了，少校。”彼得略带委屈地说道。  
“那你为什么看上去还是这么高？？？！！!”  
对啊，为什么呢。

也许是他们出其不意，或许是敌方没有脑子，韦勒瑞恩和彼得前进得很顺利，这一带几乎没有敌人经过，但是往往高兴的事情是不禁夸的。  
当他们走过一段路程之后，韦勒瑞恩突然感觉有一股冲击力从小腹开始瞬间遍布全身，像被挨了一记闷棍，几乎可以感受到体内器官猛然震动，暖流伴随着酥麻感卷席全身神经，顿时大脑里一片空白，膝关节支持不住重量，双膝瞬间着地。韦勒瑞恩控制不住地扬起头，瞳孔放大泪腺受到刺激眼泪不由自主地往下流，他极力地倒吸着气，还没反应过来到底是什么回事，下腹就被更加强烈的感觉包围，像浪潮一样接踵而至。  
彼得在一边看得惊恐，刹那间他还以为前面这位趾高气扬的少校犯了毒瘾，但刹那之后他闻到空气中逐渐浓烈的香甜的气味，才意识到眼前这位脾气古怪，小巧的少校是一个气味勾人的Omega。  
而且正处在情期。  
彼得倒吸一口冷气，看到情况越来越不对，韦勒瑞恩已经忍不住喘息，耳尖红得厉害，他上前扶住正在向后仰倒的少校，却被呵斥：“放手。”  
“让我一个人待着！！唔。。”几乎控住不住音量的小特工被彼得瞬间捂嘴，彼得感觉到他的体温正在迅速上升，就算是在教科书上也没有遇见过的范例。  
韦勒瑞恩在彼得怀里挣扎，他闻到了彼得身上的气味，毫无疑问他是一个强劲的alpha。压制了十几年的情期居然会在这个时候爆发出来，小特工已经慌张地不知所措，而让他更加心烦意乱的是彼得居然是一个alpha。  
“嘿，少校，我是医生我绝对会帮您解决问题的。”彼得看上去已经想好了对策，他把枪扛在肩上，拔出手枪扶起韦勒瑞恩艰难地找到里一个凹进墙面的死角位置。这里光线很弱但不表示没有人会经过，他们已经接近基地核心被发现的几率翻了一倍。  
小特工已经被奇异的空缺感和浪潮一样的酥麻感折磨到晕头转向，也不知道想说什么但张嘴就发出含糊的呻吟。他想把自己撑起来但怎么也找不到力点，只能半趴在冰凉的地砖上，彼得查看周围，确定暂时安全之后，对韦勒瑞恩说：“一般来说只要被满足情期就会暂时消退，虽然不知道为什么你没有在执行任务前注射抑制剂。”  
“我。。。我注射了啊啊啊！”小特工不断地吞咽着口水，低着头，刘海几乎要垂到地上，内心的羞耻感越来越膨胀，这么能在下属面前这么狼狈。但当他说话的时候，不由自主地喘息让情况变得更加尴尬。  
“好了，少校，您还是不要说话了，您的气味已经足够引来追兵了，不过特此一提的是，这是桃子的气味吗，太可爱了吧。”  
韦勒瑞恩几乎要忍不住拿枪怼他了，但身体似乎因为他轻描淡写的几句话有了更激烈的反应。靠！！！  
他一边在心底里谩骂一边感觉自己被拉了起来，他睁开半眯的眼睛，湛蓝的虹膜在水渍的光泽下更加显得亮晶晶的，他看到彼得与他对视几秒，接着轻咳了一下，然后用手掌把韦勒瑞恩的眼睛合上。  
靠！！！什么意思！  
然后小特工感觉被转了一个身，面朝着墙，在体内波动少缓和的间隙他哑着嗓子带着比平时还要浓的哭腔说：“所以你现在要脱铠甲干我了吗？”  
“你想多了，少校，鉴于您的情况判断，我认为，您是由于注射抑制剂过量导致产生抗体情期爆发，您应该之前没被人干过吧。”彼得一边说一边去解除韦勒瑞恩腰部的机甲，然后又低声嘟囔了一句：“要是你再用这种声音说的话就不一定了。”  
“唔。。。”体内的热浪重新开始翻滚，根本没有机会回答问题，也没有机会听清问题。  
“所以我用手指就可以解决您的困扰，想要达到顶峰更重要的是环境的心态，”彼得已经松开了韦勒瑞恩的衣物：“所以对于心高气傲的小少校来说，羞耻感，应该能让你更快的到达巅峰。”  
背部也被压住的小特工几乎觉得可能要被这个医疗兵杀掉了，他奋力地转过头刘海被汗粘在额头上，惊恐的看着那个纯良的年轻士兵开始把手伸到自己身前。  
“别。。。”声音很轻微，似乎已经接近崩溃。  
“现在的情况只有解决完才能不耽误行动。”彼得顿了顿，想了想突然凑到小少校的耳边说压低了声音说：“现在，一等兵彼得帕克命令你韦勒瑞恩，把身子俯下去。”然后一巴掌拍在了小特工的腿根上。  
韦勒瑞恩身子猛然一震，心里想着一定要弄死这玩意儿，却又很顺从地听了他的指挥。  
接着彼得想了想又说：“怎么样，轮到我来下达命令了。现在我命令你分开腿然后不许发出声音！”  
这次他没有照做但是突然的进入还是如约而至。  
连惊呼的机会都没有给，眼泪直接下来，划过脸颊，往领口流去。  
疼痛好像让韦勒瑞恩清醒了不少但也因为清醒而更加感觉到身体的律动。他紧紧咬牙然后在心里谩骂彼得居然还带着战术手套！  
什么人啊！  
后方开始入侵，疼痛感被酥麻感取而代之，而彼得手也往小特工身前的上端侵占。周围的空气瞬间升温，咬牙切齿的呻吟变成了急促的喘息，伴随着撞击到腺体时带着哭腔的叫声，和自己手掌落在对方腿腿根留下的红艳的印记，彼得也觉得面红耳赤，于是加快的手里的动作，直到彼得发现小特工开始扭腰增加接触面的时候他觉得脑子里几乎要一片空白。  
最后彼得亲爱的小少校宣泄在了他的手上，之后整个人顿时站不住了，彼得把他圈在怀里，整理衣物。然后从容地拔出枪往后扣动扳机。有人应声倒地。  
韦勒瑞恩猛然一震，回头看去，一个疑似流窜犯分子已经被击毙，满足后的睡意瞬间烟消云散，立马从傍边地面上捡起配枪准备就绪。  
他们抓起武装带往外冲去，数个敌人已经过来，小特工腿着不了力，摔在了地上，眼疾手快扔出烟雾弹然后用激光枪向后扫射，闻到了烤焦的味道大概是打到了人。彼得迅速补枪然后拉起韦勒瑞恩就跑。这次他倒有点相信彼得可以上前线了。  
在韦勒瑞恩摔了不下数次但还是击毙前来追兵后，终于误打误撞地找到基地的总控制室并且极其暴力地砸碎了所有保存着有价值外传信息的电脑。然后与洛瑞琳等人回合。  
洛瑞琳抓了几个战俘，基地被后来的队伍封锁，任务圆满完成。

洛瑞琳看着成功回来的搭档想要庆贺的时候，突然皱了皱眉：“你这么闻上去香香的？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 满城alpha的城市混进一个Omega之后
> 
> 全城暴动
> 
> “你这么香香的呀。”
> 
> “emmmm。。。我以前也是香香的呀？”

“你这么香香的呀。”  
“emmmm。。。我以前也是香香的呀？”

任务结束以后，洛瑞琳向那些其实并不怎么辛苦的士兵们致谢，韦勒瑞恩一直站在与他们距离甚远的地方，甚至不敢再和那个毛茸茸的医疗兵对视。  
然后他们起飞，航行，然后再在空间站降落，韦勒瑞恩不知道下一次发情会在什么时候，于是他把能在飞船上有抑制作用的药都吃了一遍，但当他闻到洛瑞琳身上时有时无的烟草味，小腹还是会隐隐发热。  
洛瑞琳似乎注意到了些什么，平时上房揭瓦的小特工最近变得安分，而且还有一股闻上去不错的味道。她已经猜得八九不离十了，但不太敢相信，毕竟在过去与他搭档的几年里，韦勒瑞恩一直是一个强劲的alpha。  
但如果自己身边的那个黑发特工因为某种原因不再是或者本来就不是alpha的话，那么降落在阿尔法城就有点不太妥当，因为根据那股被拼命压制但还是散发出来的味道，很有可能韦勒瑞恩少校是一个Omega。

为什么有点想笑呢？为什么呢？

洛瑞琳打算降落在阿尔法城附近的空间站，再看看能不能确定点什么。尽管她已经知道韦勒瑞恩绝对不是alpha了。

但是当他们降落在空间站的第一晚，洛瑞琳就发现自己好像把韦勒瑞恩弄丢了。

小特工身上的气味越来越明显，他自己也感觉到不太正常，晚上会莫名其妙地梦见那个医疗兵，体温也会在一天内升高几次。虽然不像上一次那么措不及防，但韦勒瑞恩还是知道自己离下一次发情不远了。  
真他妈该死，当晚他就用空间站里的小型飞船偷渡到了阿尔法西部的那个小镇。  
韦勒瑞恩冲进街角的货店，身上的气味已经暴露地一览无遗，并且还在继续加重。升高的体温没有再降下去，脸颊早就开始发烫，耳尖几乎呈现出红色。  
货店里面开着灯，暖色的灯光和一股奇怪的味道仍旧像上次韦勒瑞恩来是那样让人不舒服。柜台后面没有人，他在店里喊着那个金色大波浪女人的名字，但还是没有得到回应。  
韦勒瑞恩往里面走去，但是还没走到里屋体内就出现了一股防不胜防的暖流直冲小腹，他觉得不对，空气中的信息素气味又加重了不少，几乎充满了整个房间。  
这样下去绝对不行，要是在这种地方再像上次一样发情的话韦勒瑞恩根本不知道会招揽来什么样的货色帮他解决，但肯定的是，不会有毛茸茸的医疗兵出现了。  
他往货架上翻找，在各式各样的纸盒里面找到了各种袋装的粉末，瓶装的药丸，和一盒寥寥无几的写着医用抑制剂的管装液体。  
韦勒瑞恩在傍边又找到了注射工具，不由分说地就往小臂上扎针，冰凉的液体注入肌肉和体内放肆泛滥的酥软感碰撞，立即显得更胜一筹。韦勒瑞恩靠在货架上喘气，脸上的炽热感正在慢慢消退，但鉴于上一次抑制剂的失效经历他并不是太相信一支抑制剂就可以把发情期压制下去。于是韦勒瑞恩带走了剩下的几支药剂。  
也不知道有没有给钱。

而洛瑞琳已经猜到他会到这里来，她就站在小镇的渡口等着。当韦勒瑞恩看到她的时候洛瑞琳早就发现了他藏在身后的药剂。  
“果然？”洛瑞琳说她把头发往后拢去：“你是一个Omega。”她探身一手扣住韦勒瑞恩的手腕发力把他拉过来，在他身周像吸食什么毒品一样闻着他的气味：“桃子？”  
女特工的脸上也不由分说地绽放出了笑容，韦勒瑞恩用力抽回手，表情复杂并且委屈地看着洛瑞琳，笑，笑屁啊。  
“抑制剂，你在发情期？你在用抑制剂怎么还会香香的啊。”洛瑞琳把那瓶试剂倒来倒去，然后发现试剂会变颜色的时候就乖巧地停手。  
“emmmm。。。因为，它失效了。”  
“什么？什么时候啊。”洛瑞琳似乎对这件事很有兴趣，她一边弹着玻璃试剂管，想把里面的气泡弹掉。只是发现弹气泡也会让它变颜色后就有点郁闷地把手垂下。  
“。。。。。”韦勒瑞恩并不想说但是对方alpha气味带来的压迫感然他莫名其妙地觉得要是不说很可能会被暴打一顿：“在基地里？”  
“！！！”洛瑞琳睁大了眼睛，但看到的似乎不是惊讶还有一点喜悦：“与那个医疗兵？！他没有标记你吧。”  
“没有！好啦，问题结束！”韦勒瑞恩觉得脸似乎在发烫，径直往飞船走去。  
“这么刺激的？？！！只是帮你解决了？？！！”洛瑞琳嘴角向上扬去，跟了上去，还不忘说一句：“那可是敌方军营里啊！！”

之后，洛瑞琳帮韦勒瑞恩找来了一些效果可靠的医用抑制剂，也没有把这件事情报告上去。  
新的一批抑制剂质量很好，先前韦勒瑞恩还在担心会不会身体已经出现了抗体，但其实那些试剂除了不会变颜色以外还能完全地覆盖住Omega的气味，只是摩根船长味道的alpha信息素再也传播不出来了。但那个不脱战术手套的医疗兵，似乎依旧会入梦。  
六个月以后。似乎都恢复了正常，有抑制剂撑腰的小特工重新开始上房揭瓦。只是每次气味重新出现，他要注射抑制剂的时候洛瑞琳总要过来突然抱他一下，然后说：“你这个男孩子怎么比那些女孩子还要香喷喷的呢？”  
你可拉到把还香喷喷的。

抑制剂和韦勒瑞恩的身体融合地很好，以至于他依旧可以暴力快速地解决任务，酣畅淋漓地殴打敌方alpha。然后在某次休假之后，洛瑞琳带来了新的任务。  
阿尔法城里出现了一种新型毒品从城市的西部开始，现在卷席全城，影响恶劣。希望他们介入调查。  
去阿尔法城我可去您妈的吧，韦勒瑞恩一边说着我不要去，一边给自己注射加倍的抑制剂。  
洛瑞琳还特此申请了如有过激行为允许打人的文件。

到达阿尔法城之后，城区上空轮罩烟雾，他们挤在人群动众，周围都是瘾君子，每分每秒都有人拳脚相加。  
洛瑞琳把韦勒瑞恩拉到一个空旷的巷子，部署接下去的计划。  
“我们只要负责毒品采样，找出毒源，之后的事情会交给其他部队来做。”洛瑞琳把枪上膛，带上护目镜说：“据观察他们缺乏理智小心为妙。”  
韦勒瑞恩也拔出配枪，他们注意到前方暗巷里有一个躺在地上的异星人生命体征表示他依旧活着但是体温偏高，他们向前靠近，谨慎地注视着那个异星人的手底下压着一袋疑似毒品的粉末。  
了韦勒瑞恩偏了偏头示意自己去把那袋东西偷过来。暗巷里很安静巷口传来打架斗殴的声音听上去离得很远。  
韦勒瑞恩悄悄地蹲下来，一只手抓住了塑料纸袋的边缘，另一只手握着枪指着异星人的额头，要是他突然奋起要跟自己拼命不至于措手不及。  
他们对吸食者的信息了解的实在太少，不知道激怒他们的后果会变成怎么样，但也做好了最坏的打算。  
洛瑞琳的文件不是白申请的。  
韦勒瑞恩已经抓住了大部分的纸袋，正缓慢地把它从异星人的胳膊下面拉出来。洛瑞琳找好了之后的离开路线，双手握枪姿势半蹲。  
在韦勒瑞恩握着那袋毒品把手抽回来的一瞬间，那堆瘫倒在地的异星人忽然站起，身高远远不止目测的那样，它张开满是透明粘液的嘴向他们咆哮，韦勒瑞恩端枪警告：“放松兄弟，我们就拿一点。”  
异星人毫无耐心抡起手臂砸墙示威，风尘和砖块纷纷落地，爆破而出的吼叫震耳欲聋。  
洛瑞琳先开枪，第一发达到异星人脑袋附近的墙里，而异星人并没有发现这是警告而更加变本加厉的攻击周遭的建筑，它打断了洛瑞琳头顶上的铁梯，挂在墙上的梯子立即下坠，洛瑞琳翻身躲避砸下来的重物：“fine”然后扣动扳机向异星人手臂射击，但是子弹没入了它胶状的皮肤，而且它变得更加生气。  
韦勒瑞恩看到情况不对立即把毒品装进战术腰带里，反手换枪，激光还没有预热，对方的攻击就接踵而至，他躲过碎石看到那条章鱼一样粗壮的手臂已经朝他劈来，韦勒瑞恩扎扎实实地挡下这一招然后瞄准射击，激光穿过石灰腾起的烟雾，射向异星人的手臂，异星人无处躲闪肩膀被切开一个巨大的口子，里面深红色的絮状物在不断扭动，胳膊藕断丝连地挂在躯干上，爆射出滚烫的液体。  
异星人发出奇怪的叫声，像是唱诗班的傻孩子们同时尖叫。然后用另一条胳膊向韦勒瑞恩甩去，刮过墙面留下深深的划痕。韦勒瑞恩不断地躲闪后退，洛瑞琳已经换枪占据了高地，激光从枪口射出划过异星人的脖子，头部被完整地切下，颈部喷射出暗红色的液体，眼珠凸出眼眶，软肉和血液溅地到处都是，它的四肢不断地扭动拍击着墙面和在巷子里穿梭的韦勒瑞恩，异星人手臂快速盲目地抽打力道依旧十足，洛瑞琳被迫从房檐上跳下来，韦勒瑞恩收到迎面一击，在地面上滑行了一段距离才停下来，站起来的时候，异星人已经没有了生命体征，那摊人首分离的尸体还在神经质地抽动着。  
洛瑞琳跑过去问候，韦勒瑞恩的面罩被甩得粉碎，他吸进肺腔里的空气混合着难以言喻的味道，脸部有细小的血痕，大概是被面罩剐蹭的。韦勒瑞恩去揉发酸的鼻子，鼻血还没止住。洛瑞琳看向周围，似乎对上了几聚目光，心感不安，抓着搭档的手往前跑去。  
小特工抹掉流到嘴唇上的鼻血，找到一个没人来往的街角，洛瑞琳向总部报告，已经得到疑似毒品原样，并且遭到吸食者强烈的攻击，携带前行实在不便希望总部先派人交接。  
韦勒瑞恩靠在墙上喘气，可是嘴里呼进呼出的全是空气中奇怪的味道，呛得他不断地清嗓子。  
洛瑞琳吹走一撮垂在额前的头发，说：“我要去占据一个高地，看看大体情况怎么样。”  
“我跟你一起去。”韦勒瑞恩皱着眉吞咽了一口口水说。  
他们往人流量稀少的地方走，向四周观察有没有适合的高地。韦勒瑞恩觉得脸颊滚烫起来，和阿尔法城里冰冷的空气接触，感觉异样。他看向洛瑞琳她正仰头看那些奇形怪状的屋檐。  
有前行了十分钟，韦勒瑞恩开始觉得脖颈后方开始酥痒，顺着脊椎向下划去。他立即拉住了洛瑞琳：“我感觉我身体有点问题。”  
“嗯？”  
“被这里的气体所导致。”韦勒瑞恩解释道。  
洛瑞琳皱眉她脱下自己的面罩去闻，突然大惊失色：“你的信息素味道扩散出来了!”她又仔细地去闻了闻然后咳嗽着说：“没错的，现在只有一点点，但这里的气味在促使你发情。”说完洛瑞琳的alpha气息似乎突然加重了一点，她把面罩带上，严肃地说：“如果我跟你讲，刚才我对你有种征服欲，你信吗？”  
“你不是只喜欢可爱的女孩子吗？”韦勒瑞恩被她说得有点惊恐。“没错但是这表示其他alpha闻到你的味道以后也会有同样的欲望产生。”洛瑞琳说：“而这里，是阿尔法城啊！！”  
韦勒瑞恩倒吸一口冷气，想了想这里的气体似乎有点不对，就又把它吐了出来。  
丝毫没有给他们思考对策的时间，前方的十字路口依旧有行尸走肉一样的alpha闻到了信息素的味道，粗暴地向韦勒瑞恩扑过来。韦勒瑞恩反手一记肘击打在对方胸腔骨上，然后抬腿向其腹腔踢去。那人被踢翻之后继续向前想找韦勒瑞恩的破绽，而在此时其他的alpha也闻到了处在将要发情期的Omega的气味。街道里的alpha越来越多，洛瑞琳抬枪干掉几个又朝近身的一个人面部揍去。韦勒瑞恩也举枪扫射只是动作逐渐变得迟缓，尾椎传至腰部的酥麻感在不断增加，胸腔部产生一股股的暖流往下腹部坠去。体温在升高，他又抬枪干掉几个，但已经有人抓住他的头发将韦勒瑞恩往地上按。  
周围的其他alpha一拥而上，小特工被死死按在底下，想要借力支起上身可是暖流和酥麻感卷席的腰部瘫软无力。有人用石头在砸他后背的盔甲，韦勒瑞恩险些吐血。洛瑞琳不断换弹匣，对周围的暴徒拳打脚踢，但是空气中的Omega信息素越来越浓烈了，就连带着面罩的洛瑞琳也可以嗅到一点。她听到逐渐密集的脚步声往这边过来，似乎已经惊动到了主街上的人。

！！全城暴动

韦勒瑞恩的盔甲被砸烂，alpha们掰开那些碎片，把小特工翻了过来，他躺在地上手被人按住，上身的盔甲已经面目全非，剩下那件黑色的立领开衫，领口被几双手一起狠狠撕开，指甲在颈窝处留下几道血痕。  
体内的空缺感快速膨胀，心里像小猫在轻挠似的酥麻，连曲动手指的时候也像有微小的电流刺激着末端神经。现在，韦勒瑞恩连叫洛瑞琳来帮忙解围也做不到喉咙里除了呜咽什么也发不出来。这次和上次不同，这次身体完全失去控制，他喘息着，看着有alpha亲吻他的手，啃咬那些指关节，口腔里的温度和牙齿与肌肤碰撞时的刺痛，更像是催情药一样灌入小特工的血脉，从小腹冲荡出来的空虚感碾压着韦勒瑞恩的心智，他侧着头，眼泪莫名其妙地涌出来，划过鼻梁砸向另一侧的脸颊。  
alpha们粗暴地挑逗让他全身颤抖，洛瑞琳已经被人潮包围，他们还在拳脚相加，人流当中有人奋力推向烟草味的女特工，洛瑞琳的手臂重重撞在了墙角上，她感受到骨头发出开裂的声音。  
有一个女性alpha跨坐在韦勒瑞恩身上，戴满戒指的手固定住他的头部，湿热的舌尖往小特工的耳尖舔去。耳朵在寒冷的空气里被热软的舌头舔舐，小特工控制不住地发出带着尾音的呻吟，眼睛看着灰蒙的天。  
又有人去分开他的腿，粗暴地撬开坚硬的盔甲，腰部的武装带被丢到一边，韦勒瑞恩在体内热浪和空虚感的折磨下用最后一丝理智握住那包样品。  
要是被弄成这样还什么都没带回去就太丢脸了。这是最后小特工脑子里想的事情。下一秒就晕晕乎乎地把腿缠到了其中一个alpha腰上。渴望撞击。  
但是接下来等到的不是疯狂的交配而是迫击炮轰鸣而过的声音。周围的alpha瞬间本能地散开，韦勒瑞恩也顿时清醒。他眨了眨眼睛，眼泪从眼角滑落。他努力地支起身子未果后躺在地上看到总部派来的部队扔着有特殊气味的烟雾弹冲进人群。阿尔法城里的alpha们不再聚集在韦勒瑞恩的身边，然后小特工就感觉自己被拎起来，抬脸一看，一头毛茸茸棕色乱发的医疗兵正要把他扶起来。  
小特工当时的表情大概真的想去死一死。彼得把想把他扶起来但发现他根本站不住，于是要把他往肩上扛：“别急我们这就把您送去总部。”  
“不行。。。”小特工含着眼泪咬牙切齿地说。  
“啊，那小少校是想让我再帮您解决一次吗？”彼得低下声音说。  
“嗯。。”韦勒瑞恩带着鼻腔回答，把头往下低。

洛瑞琳被在墙角找到的时候还把一个要打她的踩在脚底下，手臂是怎么也动不了了，部队在用一个像喷农药一样的东西净化空气。她四处张望，寻找韦勒瑞恩。

彼得把小特工带到一个已经净化过的街道，这里大概发生过一场恶战，四周有房屋的废墟，形成了很好的隐蔽地点。  
空气中奇怪的气味消失了不少，韦勒瑞恩的理智又回来了，虽然四肢无力，心里充满渴求但不至于像刚才一样神志不清。他被彼得放在一张桌子上，然后把样品交了出去。  
“干的不错嘛，小少校。”彼得把东西装到自己的战术腰带上去，然后环住小特工的腰，抵着对方的额头说：“接下里，要我怎么做呢？”  
韦勒瑞恩抬起依然有点模糊的眼睛，用带着哭腔的嗓音软绵绵得说：“现在，把你的枪插进我的枪套里。”  
彼得一把扣过小特工的后脑唇齿间互相碰撞吮吸，小特工环上彼得的肩膀，睫毛与睫毛交织在一起，鼻梁蹭着对方的鼻梁，alpha和Omega的信息素在空气中迅速膨胀。彼得撕开小特工领口已经敞开的黑色上衣，裸露出线条柔和的肩膀，他变换姿势手掌托在韦勒瑞恩的脑后，拇指扣住他的下巴强迫其抬头然后向下舔舐脖颈。  
小特工把腿缠在彼得腰上，直到脖颈处的酥麻得忍受不了，他推开彼得，伸手勾住他的战术腰带，指关节在他小腹上摩挲皱眉急迫着说：“怎么，还不把枪掏出来？”  
彼得笑着重新吻上，一手扶住小特工的脊背，一手去解小特工下身的衣物。凉意卷席进来，韦勒瑞恩在彼得怀里颤了一下，感觉到彼得的手已经在腿根出徘徊，突然直起身子在彼得的耳廓上咬了一口说：“这次要是你还带着战术手套进来我一定会宰了你的。”  
彼得停了一下，心想这么软的声音是怎么说出这么强硬的话的呢？他把小特工拥在怀里，用牙齿咬掉了右手手套上的搭扣，温暖的手掌在腿上划过，小特工发出短暂的喘息。彼得把手指插进小特工后脑的头发，右手并不温柔地做着扩张，韦勒瑞恩把下巴搁在彼得的肩头，渴望撞击和被入侵的痛觉混合在一起，唇齿间发出呜咽的声音。  
指甲刮擦到了腺体，快感逐渐蔓延，他抓着彼得背后的衣服轻微地扭腰，从鼻腔里发出微弱的呻吟。然后彼得解开自己的腰带，抬起小特工的双腿解决困扰着小少校的问题。  
渴望已久的撞击，让韦勒瑞恩浑身都轻微地颤抖，他抓紧彼得的肩头，无法控制地发出尾音颤抖的呻吟，剧烈地喘息，眼角重新渗出泪水，脸颊和耳廓都弥漫着淫靡的潮红。每一次撞击顶到腺体上的时候，全身的细胞都希望渴求的更多，小特工的指甲几乎已经在彼得的肩上留下划痕，彼得扶住几乎要在快感里瘫软的小特工的腰，加大撞击的力度，粗暴地行为几乎要让韦勒瑞恩尖叫出来。问题还在疯狂地解决当中。

最后小特工哭喊着彼得的名字，被干到释放。彼得抱着失神的韦勒瑞恩帮他整理衣物，空气中情欲的味道开始逐渐退散，他吻上小特工的额头，说：“我总觉得我们好像很早就认识了，但我们现在才相见。”

“嗯？”韦勒瑞恩有点迷糊地问。  
“没什么我说，我爱你。”彼得笑得像冬日里的阳光。

问题圆满解决之后，他们在不远处的墙角发现了那三只褐色长嘴无所不知的肥鸽子，彼得掏出枪问他们知不知道毒品的来源，他们受到惊吓，支支吾吾地说：  
“来自阿尔法西边的小镇。”   
“她有金色的大波浪。”  
“她有大麻的味道。”  
即使他们说了他们应该回答的，但彼得还是很生气地看着他们似乎因为一些别的原因。

最后韦勒瑞恩上校是Omega的事情传遍了整个总部。

最后的最后韦勒瑞恩上校因为引起了阿尔法全城的暴动被要求去新任上级那里接受处分，但当他打开门看到彼得正笑眯眯地看着他时，立即骂了一句。

彼得把他拉过来，圈在怀里，问：“小特工，你说什么？”  
小特工闻着熟悉的味道把滚烫的脸颊埋进彼得的怀里说：“嗯。。。我说我爱你。”

那么问题来了到底是谁说的小少校是Omega的呢？


End file.
